


Vengeance and Rebirth

by LadyRose82



Series: Daughters of Crystal Tokyo Collection [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRose82/pseuds/LadyRose82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen Mother Usagi-Serenity and her daughters had accepted that he was gone, But then Usagi's estranged sister returns to Earth with shocking news that leads to a journey filled with the unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lost Prince

Vengeance and Rebirth:   
A Sailor Moon/Crystal Tokyo Fanfiction   
The 9th part in the “Daughters of Crystal Tokyo” Collection  
By Chari VonDillarizz

Check out my fan fiction Facebook page at: www.facebook.com/ladyrose82fanfic  
Warning: Adult themes and content, reader discretion advised.  
Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from any existing properties of the Sailor Moon Universe, with exception of originally created characters and properties. Thank you.

Credit of Inspiration: I want to thank my friends and readers who have stuck with Kiyoko and Seiya and the others as they’ve experienced so much love and pain on this journey. I hope you’ll all stick around until the very end. Please feel free to leave a review, any feedback is appreciated!

Prologue:

Everything was out of order. Nothing made sense anymore. Her memories felt like they were a puzzle someone had put together wrong. She could see flashes, but the chronology is wrong. 

The first picture that came to her mind was seeing the queen ascending the throne, nervous and teeming with anxiety. Her beloved husband at her side, encouraging and supporting her. 

But then the scene changed and she could see herself, small and afraid as she hid in the temple. At last her father had found her and scooped her up. She had cried in his arms all the way back to her room.

Again the scene shifted and she saw herself holding a beautiful baby girl, thinking to herself about how much she wished her father could be with her. Tears formed in her eyes as the darling baby girl cooed in her arms.

Another shift, sitting in that chamber holding her sleeping mother’s hand just praying that she would wake up. Her father would not have wanted this life for her.

The last thing she was a pair of sapphire eyes looking at her as if she were familiar and a stranger at the same time. The distance in those eyes made her heart break in two.  
Chapter 1: Lost Prince

*Kiyoko*

As the young queen wakes up, she cannot get her bearings, still confused by the dreams or rather memories that have consumed her mind for however long she had been out. Kiyoko had no clue how long that had been. The raven haired queen began to sit up and quickly found the strong arms of her wife supporting her. Kiyoko looked at Seiya and everything that had happened before she had passed out flashed in her mind. All that she could do was whisper, “It’s true, isn’t it?”

Her beloved Seiya smiled weakly and nodded, “Yes Kiyo-chan. It is true. Hestia vouched for her. Apparently it’s part of why she’s here as well.” Seiya sighed, “Usagi and Serenity believe that they’re telling the truth and so they’ve started planning a trip to investigate because that isn’t the only thing going on there, on that planet.”

Kiyoko felt herself going a bit numb, “What else is going on?” There was something in the emotions she was sensing from Seiya that she did not like at all.

Pleading in her midnight eyes, Seiya replied as she gripped Kiyoko’s hand, “Slow down Kiyoko. Take a moment and let yourself recover. They will not do anything without you. Trust me, that has been established.” There was a sense of bitterness in her mind as she said that.

Kiyoko looked down at their hands, “So, I take it that Haruka threw a fit while I was asleep?” She paused and then it occurred to her, “How long have I been out Seiya?”

Her Starlight King and partner shifted in her chair and looked away, “You’ve been out for almost four days Kiyo-chan. We weren’t certain when you would wake up and it took everything in her for Usagi to not bolt the moment Botan told her.”

Frustration washed over Kiyoko and she snapped, “I understand Seiya! But he is my FATHER! You know what he meant to me!” She paused as she read her beloved’s mind and then she felt her body temperature go up at least three degrees, “You didn’t fight for them to wait for me! Our daughters and Haruka had to convince them!” Her love for Seiya had not changed and the four days she had spent unconscious did not change her gratitude at having Seiya beside her again. However, she couldn’t help but be furious.

Seiya’s face paled a bit as she felt the storm brewing in her wife. Still holding Kiyoko’s hand, she spoke, “Kiyo-chan, please understand. I was just so worried about you. Your reaction when Botan told everyone, it was… It was terrifying to be honest.”

The images flowed like a river from Seiya to Kiyoko and she gasped. She had nearly brought down the temple when the wave of energy escaped from her body. Kiyoko had been overwhelmed by the combination of shock, fear, anger, and disappointment. Kiyoko had been so disappointed by the idea that she hadn’t known, that she had missed her father’s rebirth, that her crystal reacted almost violently. That reminded Kiyoko, her crystal had changed, melding with the fireball princess’ and found a home in that brooch. Her eyes scanned the room wildly for her brooch.

Seiya reached over with her free hand and grabbed the red and golden heart brooch and placed in the Kiyoko’s free hand, “Do not worry my love, it has never left your side.”

She found herself so relieved that she nearly collapsed back onto the bed. Kiyoko smiled weakly at Seiya, “I’m sorry my love. But you know this is something I have to do.” Leaning forward, Kiyoko pressed her lips against Seiya lightly and then deepening the kiss out of pure instinct.

For a moment, Seiya sunk into the kiss as well. She savored the taste of Kiyoko’s lips so thankful to be able to taste those lips for eternity. Then she broke away hesitantly and pressed her forehead to Kiyoko’s, “I do Kiyo-chan, and you know that I will be by your side every step of the way.”

Kiyoko laughed and smirked at Seiya, keeping their closeness, “Oh my…. I wonder what my father will think of the fact that you and I are married!” Her as became distant and thoughtful as she went on, “I cannot wait for him to meet the children! He and Endo are soo much alike!”

Swallowing hard, Seiya pulled back and looked into Kiyoko’s Earth blue eyes and sighed, “According to your aunt…. By all appearances, it seems that he has no memory of his past life. At least she is almost sure he doesn’t.”

This time Kiyoko felt her temperature dropping, making her numb all over. She did not want to believe that he didn’t remember. However, she could feel the certainty in Seiya and Kiyoko knew that if her wife believed it that it must be true. Kiyoko’s father was… a lost prince. Then her mind caught onto the feeling that Seiya was holding out and Kiyoko remembered that Seiya had something before, “Seiya… What else is going on there… on the planet my father is on? Tell me now.” Seiya gulped and stiffened under the weight of the gaze of her golden queen.

*Hikari*

It was such a pretty day. There was a perfect warm, light breeze as Hikari walked down the beach to her car. Today was her day to volunteer and she didn’t want to be late, no matter how nice Doctor Chiryō-shi was. She had learned so much since working in his clinic and so much had changed in her life in the life few years. Hikari’s hand stopped as she thought about that fateful night and she couldn’t bring herself to get into the car for a minute. Finally, she convinced herself that she would be okay and got into the sleek silver car, shifting it into gear and pulling onto the road. 

As she drove, Hikari’s comm device went off and Hikari pulled over to answer it. As the device lit up, Hikari heard Hana’s voice on the line, “Morning Hikari! How are you?”

Hikari let out a deep sigh and replied, “Hana, these are not for idle chit-chat! What’s up, any new information?” She shot the comm device daggers with her eyes as she waited for Hana to respond.

After a brief silence, Hana replied, “No Hikari, nothing new. Akemi is watching them this morning. But they’re definitely up to something. You were right about that.”

“Thanks Hana, I will see you in a little while,” Hikari told her friend and compatriot as she prepared to turn the transmission off.

“Wait,” Hana nearly shouted and then she went on to say, “I had the dream again last night. You know the one… But something was different about it.”

Her eyes got hard as she thought about Hana’s words, “Okay. We’ll talk about it when we go to lunch. Doctor Chiryō-shi always lets us go together. Bye.” She terminated the transmission and got back on the road, arriving at the clinic a short time later. As she got out of her car Hikari looked around at the people in this tiny sea side town and shook her head. Then she caught sight of the clinic’s head doctor, Doctor Chiryō-shi getting ready to enter the clinic. She waved at the man with the raven hair, sapphire blue eyes, and the kindest smile that she’d ever seen. Hikari called out, “Good morning Doctor Chiryō-shi!”

The man stopped and waved back, “You look far too pretty to be working today Hikari!” He looked her up and down, taking notice of her dark violet and black ensemble and matching boots.

Hikari laughed, “Thank you. You’re too kind! Just like the princes from the fairy tales my mom used to read me!” The two walked into the clinic and got to work. Hikari watched the doctor walk to his office and thought about the power Hana always said she sensed in him. Could it be connected to their dreams, or to those two interlopers? She supposed only time would tell.


	2. What It Means...

Chapter 2: What It Means…

*Usagi*

She had felt as if she could crawl out of her own skin and shoot off into the cosmos for the last four days. She thought back to the very argument that led to her waiting.

…Usagi had stormed from the inner chamber of the temple and was almost immediately bombarded by Minako, Haruka, along with her granddaughters Ruka and Michiko. Michiko had chased after her from the chamber and the others approached from the direction of the main Palace. They all wore expressions of confusion and concern.

Minako spoke first, “What in the world just happened Usagi? It felt like an earthquake, but it came from the temple.”

The Queen Mother nodded and sighed, “Yes… Well, we received some news from Botan that… It caused a... reaction if you will in poor Kiyoko.” Then her thoughts were overcome again with the idea that Endymion could be alive somewhere and Usagi continued, “Please excuse me, I have to go.”

From behind her, she heard her usually quiet niece’s voice ring out, “Grandmother! You are going to leave without my mother and Aunt Serenity? He’s their father!” That garnered a look from Haruka that Usagi swore could have killed a normal person on the spot and things had spiraled from there…

So now she was stuck waiting. Of course, Usagi knew that they’d been right. Her daughters should be with her in this. However, that did not make waiting any less difficult. Yet still, as she looked up at the setting sun she could not help the desire that welled up within her. Just then one of the Palace staff appeared. The pretty young lady with the sandalwood bun bowed and addressed her, “Excuse the intrusion your majesty, but you said that you wanted to be informed the moment Queen Kiyoko woke.”

Her eyes widen a bit and then Usagi recovered herself, the time was at hand! She smiled at the young lady and replied, “Thank you. I will see her right away.” She watched as the servant excused herself and then took off for the temple straight away.

About halfway there, Usagi found herself joined by her daughter. The two of them exchanged a look. Usagi knew that Serenity had been waiting for this moment as well. Serenity smiled, “I assume you’re headed to the temple mother.”

Nodding, Usagi responded almost breathlessly, “Yes Serenity, you too I am sure.” She laughed as she saw that her daughter was trying to race her by all appearances. It reminded her of their rivalry form eons ago! In good spirits the Queen Mother gave in and picked up the pace.

Immediately the two began laughing together. As they passed young Ruka they shared a smile, extremely amused by the look on the princess’ face. She hadn’t really experienced either one of them like this. But this news, this opportunity filled them both with such joy.

After a moment, the princess fell into step and easily kept up with the two of them. Usagi laughed thinking about how much Ruka really was like her namesake despite no biological relationship! She shared a grin with the princess and they all made it to the temple swiftly.

A short time later, the three of them found themselves entering the innermost chamber of the temple, beholding something that could only be described as a silent battle. Usagi shifted uncomfortably as she looked at her daughter and her wife. 

Ruka tugged on her dress and leaned into her grandmother’s ear, whispering, “They’re fighting. I’ve seen them do this before.” Her words only served confirm Usagi’s assumption.

At that, her daughter with the raven hair turned her gaze on the three entering and she wasted no time in addressing the Queen Mother sharply, “Mother.” It was only one word, but it spoke legions of the hurt inside of her.

It was a disconcerting feeling, having Kiyoko look at her that way. It reminded her of the faded past, when Mamoru would chastise her for slacking in her studies. Perhaps it was the current situation that garnered those ancient memories. Regardless, Usagi could not help but squirm a bit as those deep blue eyes that matched his, with that strong jaw, fair skin and raven hair struck a chord in her.

Seiya huffed and stood, her eyes kind as she looked at Usagi. Maybe her old friend understood. She hoped so. Then she watched as Seiya turned her eyes on Kiyoko, a sense of pleading in them that Usagi was sure she understood. Seiya addressed only Kiyoko, “I am going to go and inform Taiki and Yaten that you are awake. They’ve been worried about you as well.” Usagi looked on silently as Kiyoko nodded and then stepped aside in the same way as Seiya left the room.

Seeing Seiya leave the way that she did sparked something in Usagi and she found her voice, “What is going on Kiyoko?” She loved her daughter, but she knew how difficult Kiyoko could be.

Kiyoko’s eyes softened a touch, a mixture of hurt and understanding, “Honestly? She does not want me to go with you. She is worried about the dangers.” Her daughter paused and turned sorrowful, “She’s afraid I will get hurt and she just got me back. Somehow, despite our connection she can’t see past that to know this is something I have to do. And she’s mad that I want her to go back to Estara.”

Nodding, Usagi came to sit down on the bed next to Kiyoko, “I understand her feelings, on both accounts.” She put her hand on her daughters, hoping to keep that sharp look away.

Looking down, Kiyoko conceded, “I do too. But if it is as bad as Botan says, how can I leave only Taiki, Yaten, and the children behind to protect our world?”

Ruka stomped over and jumped on the bed on the other side, “You are NOT leaving me behind mama!” She crossed her arms and wore a look that made Usagi think so much of Haruka and Seiya that she nearly burst into a fit of laughter.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Usagi looked up to see Serenity there. Her oldest daughter spoke at last, “Kiyoko, I get where you are coming from. However, you should let Seiya and at least Ruka come. Usa-chan and Ceres are coming. Helios would be, but with the new crystal…. Well, anyway you should let them come. Endo looks too much like father to come. Trust me, we already had that fight with him. And well, Michiko’s powers would be better served protecting Estara.”

In that moment two more figures appeared in the doorway. Usagi smiled at Botan and Hestia. Botan had come to an uneasy acceptance of the keeper and Usagi was glad she wanted to help them and that Chronos had allowed it. Hestia spoke first, “I’m glad you are well your majesty. And I understand your concerns for Estara. While I know this will sound very strange to you, but I would like to offer my services in looking after Estara so that the three of you can go with your mother without fear.” She actually bowed very genuinely. 

Usagi turned, studying and waiting for Kiyoko’s reaction to the proposal. Would her daughter fall prey to suspicion and mistrust based on the past or would she allow this?

*Yaten*

 

Sitting at the communication monitors, the snow haired Starlight could not believe her ears! She shook her head as if she could shake the information away. With a sigh, she responded to Seiya’s update, “She cannot be serious! After everything that she went through with that… that reaper! Kiyoko can’t possibly think running off into the face of danger at the other side of the galaxy is a good idea!”

Yaten looked at Seiya incredulously as she watched her friend and compatriot laughing on the other end of the communication. When Seiya finally stopped, “Did you just listen to what you said and who we’re talking about here?”

Processing Seiya’s response, Yaten let out an exasperated sigh, “Yes, I suppose I shouldn’t expect any less from our queen. She’ll risk anything… Even herself… for the ones she loves.” Her expression quirked into a smile, “Lucky you, huh.”

She watched in amusement as Seiya’s brow arched and the jet black haired Starlight with the midnight blue eyes queried, “What in the would do you mean Yaten?”

Yaten chuckled, “You married her. Now you get to stand by her side while she throws herself in front of all the dangers in the universe.”

Seiya snapped back, “She is your queen and even a Senshi now. Doesn’t that mean you’re stuck with it too?” Her expression made Yaten laugh loudly.

When she was able to stop, she retorted, “Yes, you know it does. But love like the two of you share makes it totally different. I don’t envy that difference.” She paused taking in Seiya’s worried eyes, “Do not worry Seiya. She’s survived so much. We all have. Together we can do this. You protect her out there and we’ll protect the world you’ll bring her back to.” Yaten paused and really thought about what was going on. She thought back to when she’d accompanied Kiyoko to Earth and the Shitenou had been resurrected. She knew how much Mamoru meant to Kiyoko. The green eyed Starlight said, “We need her, but she is right in needing to do this.” She smirked as she watched defeat cross Seiya’s face. Before ending the conversation, Yaten told her, “Make sure you update us when a plan is made.” With that she said her goodbyes and ended the transmission. As she left the room she was met by the third original starlight who looked just as worried as Seiya. Shaking her head, Yaten laughed and starting updating Taiki on the situation.


	3. Questions

Chapter 3: Questions

*Rei*

…The Next Day…

The fire priestess and Senshi sat across from Minako, who had already begun gathering information for her grand wedding plans. She watched as Minako flipped through image after image on her tablet and Rei felt her blood beginning to boil. She snapped, “How can you just sit there and waste your time on that wedding bullshit with this… situation!?”

Minako set the tablet to the side and slammed her hands on the table between them, “First off, my wedding is not bullshit! Secondly, you think I am happy about this? Seriously?” 

Rei rolled her eyes at the blonde leader of the Inner Senshi, “If you have a problem with it then do something about it oh fearless leader!” She crossed her arms.

The Senshi of love’s normally soft and caring eyes turned hard, “I tried! I argued with them for HOURS! But you know how they are when they make up their minds, especially when they are in agreement!”

The fire Senshi was about to say something, but she clamped her mouth shut when she saw her approaching. So, they had allowed her out of bed. That surprised Rei. Standing behind Minako, Serenity chuckled, “That expression Rei… Are you actually surprised to see me?”

Laughter rang out when she saw Minako go as stiff as a board and she shook her head, “I should not be Serenity. I should have known better than to think you wouldn’t come and see us.” She laughed again when Minako actually stuck her tongue out for a split second.

She watched as the Queen of Earth that she had seen grow from a small lady and blossom into a strong woman over the years sat down in an empty chair at the table and motioned for Minako to do so as well. Rei wondered how time had flown by so fast. As Serenity picked up Minako’s tablet Rei watched Minako shift nervously. Serenity flipped through a few pictures and then handed it to Minako, “That one.” That was all that she said as she did so. It made Rei almost curious enough to ask, but not quite.

Minako squealed approvingly, “You’re so right Serenity! Thanks! I am going to go and show Kunzite!” The blonde dashed off without a word to Rei, which was a bit annoying.

Unable to stop herself, Rei asked, “What was that? She has such… different tastes than you Serenity.”

Serenity smiled, “I pointed out the one that would have been the most embarrassing for me because I knew she’d love it.” She chuckled and so did Rei. Then the queen’s face became serious, “So, you have concerns about our plan Rei?”

Sitting straight up, Rei’s violet eyes darken, “How can you think of going without us? It just doesn’t make sense.”

Shaking her head, Serenity replied, “Do you think that myself, my mother, Kiyoko, and everyone else who is going is incapable of defending ourselves?”

Rei wanted to slam her hands on the table as Minako had before Serenity had shown up. She ground her teeth, “Of course not.” She heaved a deep sigh as she thought about her words. Maybe Serenity was right. Usagi had ascended to such power, Serenity and Kiyoko were both such powerful beings, and even Botan seemed quite adept at defending herself and fighting. As the thought ran through her mind a sense of sadness set in. She felt as though perhaps they no longer needed the other Senshi. She felt the hot sting of tears trying to form and she stood, bowing to Kiyoko, “Please excuse me your majesty. I just remembered that I have to meet Jadeite.” She turned quickly and strode away before Serenity could protest.

A short time later, Rei stormed into Jadeite’s room. He had just finished showering after a training session with the other Shitenou and was only wearing a pair of black cotton pants when Rei burst in. She was stopped in her tracks when she saw him and then he laughed. Rei turned beet red and threw the first book she could reach at him shouting, “Idiot!”

She understood his look of confusion. It was not like the inner Senshi hadn’t all been intimate with their beloved Shitenou partners since their resurrection. But she was already so flustered that she didn’t know what to do. He seemed to look at her with more scrutiny and came to stand in front of her, “What’s wrong Rei?”

The normally hot tempered and proud Senshi couldn’t deal with this feeling of uselessness and so she did something she had not done before. Rei collapsed into Jadeite’s arms and cried.

*Setsuna*

The four of them sat by the giant pool and Setsuna listened as Haruka began her ranting once again. It was funny to watch Haruka and Hotaru both ranting even though she knew they would not get their way. Hiding her amusement, she sat and sipped tea with Michiru. The Senshi of the Sea seemed to have accepted things as she had. It was like Haruka and Hotaru had been tag-team ranting since this morning. She and Michiru exchanged a look as Haruka went into again.

Using big gestures and an almost growling voice, Haruka started her loop that was directed at no one in particular, “How can they do this? How can they go running off into danger all the way across the galaxy with only that Starlight and Ceres guarding them?”

Setsuna knew very well that part of Haruka meant to use the word they and part of her really meant Kiyoko. Based on the expression on Michiru’s face, she knew it too. As Setsuna looked down at her tea she noticed Michiru fidgeting with the ring Haruka had given her. It was an unusual sight to say the least. Setsuna had stopped listening to Haruka’s rant and so she just dove in, “Haruka, calm down. Did you forget the part about the planet they’re on being suspicious of outsiders? And what would it look like if a battalion of Senshi showed up with three of the most powerful alien royalty?” 

Huffing, Haruka replied, “Fine! But why them?” She crossed her arms and looked expectantly at Setsuna. She hadn’t seen Haruka this outwardly upset in ages.

Just then Setsuna heard the gentle approach of someone from behind. When she looked her eyes fell on Usagi, Queen Mother of Earth and the Cosmos now, wearing an exquisite yet simple lavender dress that hit the floor. She smiled and it seemed to everything around her, “Good afternoon everyone.”

Setsuna stood, as did the others. She smiled at Usagi, “Good afternoon. You don’t look like you’re dressed to swim. What is it you need?”

Usagi looked down at her dress and laughed, “I guess not. Actually, I would like to have a word with you and Haruka if you all don’t mind.” With that Hotaru and Michiru excused themselves, Michiru quickly kissing Haruka’s cheek before leaving.

The Time Senshi watched as Usagi took Michiru’s seat and motioned for Haruka to come and sit down. At first she hesitated and Setsuna pondered whether her old friend was capable of siting. But she finally did. She listened as Haruka addressed Usagi through gritted teeth, “What did you want to talk about Usagi?”

Pursing her lips and twitching her fingers together as she had done for as long as Setsuna could recall, Usagi replied, “Well, I understand you’re upset about the plans we have made Haruka.” Then she turned to Setsuna, “And I wanted to ask your opinion Setsuna.”

Setsuna blinked, a bit shocked, and stumbled to reply, “You… You want my opinion? About what Usagi?” She couldn’t for the life of her think of why Usagi was coming to her now. Everything was already set.

Before Usagi come respond, Haruka broke in, “Yes, I am upset Usagi. It is our duty to protect you and here you are just taking off without any of us!” Her eyes were hard like stone as she looked at the Queen Mother.

Haruka’s words seemed to spark something in Usagi and she shot back, “Haruka…. You have protected me and my daughters for a long time and I am grateful. But, I am not a teenage girl you need to keep away from a pop star anymore!”

Setsuna could almost see the steam coming from Haruka’s ears and she wasn’t certain if it made her want to laugh or cringe. She interjected to try and redirect the conversation, “Your majesty, what is it you wanted to ask me?” Usagi opened her mouth to answer and Haruka slammed her fists on the table and stood, her blonde hair falling and covering her eyes. She didn’t say anything, she just stalked off. Setsuna watched her with pity for whoever crossed her path.

Usagi stared for a minute too and then seemed to find her voice again, “She will never change, will she?”

Shaking her head, Setsuna replied, “No. She will always be the best and most stubborn soldier to serve the Silver Millennium.” Then she remembered, “What did you want to ask me about Usagi?”

Turning her eyes on Setsuna, Usagi looked more like that teenage girl than the Queen Mother of Earth in that instant. With a shaky voice she asked, “Are we doing the right thing?”


	4. The Noble Prince

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank my friends in the group Sailor Senshi Guardians on FB for adding inspiration to this chapter.

Chapter 4: The Noble Prince

*Haruka*

Before she had even noticed where she was going, Haruka found herself standing at the top of a cliff beside a great waterfall. She knew this place, but not what made her come here. As she looked over the edge of the cliff Haruka saw a figure standing at the bottom of the falls, on the shore. She knew right away who it was. The long raven hair whipping in the wind gave her away. Haruka wondered what had brought her here of all places.

It only took her a few minutes to make her way down to the bottom of the falls, Haruka had been venturing through these lands for over twelve hundred years. The Senshi of the Sky stood there, silently watching Kiyoko even though she knew that the golden queen could sense her presence. Sure enough, Kiyoko addressed her without turning around, “Haruka… I was curious as to when I would see you.”

Usually found a sense of comfort in Kiyoko’s abilities, but for some reason they grated on her, “If you knew I would find you, why didn’t you just come see me?” When Kiyoko didn’t answer immediately it only made things worse, “Are you still avoiding me?”

Without warning, the wind whipped about and Haruka could feel the magic in it. As she expected Kiyoko turned to face her and Haruka found herself wishing that she hadn’t. Her face was etched with pain and anger. Haruka found her own sense of frustration vanishing under Kiyoko’s gaze, “Kiyo-chan… I’m sorry.”

She watched as Kiyoko took a few steps forward, not quite closing the distance between them. The wind whipped again and Haruka was mesmerized by the raven locks flying everywhere, the deep blue eyes, the gold and red dress, and the petals flowing between them. Haruka noted that Kiyoko wore her new Senshi brooch. That caused a twinge of pain since her transformation clearly favored Estara over Earth. Haruka wanted to close the distance, but knew she could not. Then she noticed something else different about Kiyoko, “Where are your odangos?”

Kiyoko stared at Haruka for a moment and then her eyes were almost aflame, “My odangos? My father is alive and I had no idea! And you want to talk about my hair?” She shouted at Haruka. It was not like her. But Haruka could see the pain there and she couldn’t be angry in the face of that.

She nodded, “No, I don’t.” She wanted to ask her about why she couldn’t accompany her on this journey, but Haruka couldn’t get the words to come out. She looked at Kiyoko, the wind around them almost howling and at this point she couldn’t tell if it was her, Kiyoko, or both. 

The golden queen looked down, her voice barely audible over the wind, “I’m sorry for not bringing you with us Haruka… I truly am.” A few tears ran down her pale cheeks as she apologized to the blades of grass.

The pain in her was so tangible that Haruka couldn’t stand it anymore and she made the last steps towards Kiyoko and placed her arms around her, “You didn’t do anything wrong.” She paused, “I… wish we could stay like this.” She leaned her head on top of Kiyoko’s and closed her eyes.

Just then a set of unmistakable footsteps approached and the voice that went with them penetrated the wind, “I don’t think your WIFE would like that Haruka.” Haruka looked over to see Seiya standing there with her arms crossed.

Haruka looked down at Kiyoko and kissed her cheek, “Your prince is here.” She gave her one last look and then she was gone, the wind all her now as she left her precious Kiyo-chan to the hands of the shooting star. She had to be better at keeping her promises.

*Makoto*

She was staring down at him again, beginning to question why he had agreed to this. Makoto held out her hand and helped him up, smiling at his flowing chocolate locks that had escaped the ponytail he’d put his hair in. He rubbed his chest, “Mako, I thought this was sparring not actual combat.” Even as he said it she could see the love in his eyes.

She bowed her head, “I’m sorry Nephrite. I guess I got carried away.” That was the truth. Makoto had been so wrapped up in her rage over Usagi and the others going without most of them that she had stopped paying attention to the force in her strikes.

Nephrite placed his thumb under her chin and forced her to look him in the eye. Oh how Makoto could get lost in those eyes forever! He leaned in and kissed her softly, “Do not apologize. We’re all upset. But we have to respect their choice Mako.”

Somehow that melted all of the sweetness from her and Mako snarled back at him, “How can you and the other Shitenou just stand by?”

His hand dropped and Mako felt a bit guilty. Nephrite turned as he responded to her question, “How? Well, because we trust her… All of them. But we trust Kiyoko’s strength and ability to make difficult decisions in the face of adversity.” His voice got a touch smaller as he went on, “Look at the opposition she faced when she wanted to restore us.”

That made Makoto squirm a little, after all she had been one of the ones who had deemed their resurrection too risky. Of course, she was thankful each day that Kiyoko had stood her ground then. Was Nephrite right now? She just didn’t know. Makoto wanted to protect Usagi, that had always been her mission. But more than that, she wanted to protect Serenity and Kiyoko. They were like daughters to her and most of the other Senshi. She found herself wrapping her arms around Nephrite from behind, enjoying as she always did that he was actually taller than her. She told him, “I’m grateful too. I am just worried. Aren’t you?”

Nephrite placed his hand on Makoto’s and spoke as softly as he had kissed her, “Obviously we are all as worried as you are. The difference, Mako, is that we accept it’s not in our hands.” He chuckled as he thought about Kunzite’s initial reaction, “Some of us better than others though.”

Mako still leaned into his back and sighed, “You have so much faith…. I just don’t want anything to happen to them.”

Nephrite turned and his eyes were filled with empathy, “I know Mako. We all feel that way.” He took Makoto’s chin once more and leaned in to press his lips to hers and for a breath of time all she could concentrate on was how lucky she was to have him. She supposed that meant she needed to trust in Usagi, Serenity, and Kiyoko because without them she wouldn’t have a heart filled with love.

*Akemi*

Today was her day off from patrol and surveillance, but that was mostly due to the fact it was her day to volunteer at the clinic. As she worked, Akemi thought about what Hana and Hikari always said about the clinic’s head doctor, Dr. Chiryō-shi. It ticked Akemi off that she didn’t have the same powers as her compatriots. Hell, even the good doctor always seemed to know just what was wrong with a patient and caught things that the other doctors missed. Of course, that was part of the reason he was in charge. Akemi also saw the natural leader in him. No, he wasn’t an obvious leader. Dr. Chiryō-shi’s ability to lead and sway others was much subtler. She hoped that one day she could be half as good a doctor as he was. Akemi approached the doctor with the dreamy deep blue eyes and told him, “I think that was the last patient. Do you need me to do anything else before I leave?” Akemi was normally brash and outspoken, but there was just something about Dr. Chiryō-shi.

The doctor shook his head and smiled warmly at Akemi, “No, nothing else today. Besides, I’m certain that Hana is anxious to see you.” His eyes softened as he looked at her.

Akemi nodded, thankful that the doctor was accepting of her relationship with Hana. She wished that everyone was like him. Sadly, their people hadn’t reached that point. She’d heard whispers that there were worlds out there that accepted love like she shared with Hana. It made her angry to think that Shinsei was so far behind in most ways.

The good doctor broke into her thoughts, “Go Akemi. And tell Hana hello for me please.” Not saying another word, he went back to his work quietly. Akemi remembered something Hikari had told Akemi and Hana many times, that Dr. Chiryō-shi was a noble prince or like one at any rate.

She walked out of the clinic, looking at the sun setting and the moons of Shinsei beginning to show themselves in the skyline and Akemi stopped as she was completely caught up in the beauty of it. After a minute or two, Akemi started towards home. Oh how nice it was to have a home… especially with Hana. 

A little while later Akemi opened the door to the apartment she shared with Hana. It was a simple one bedroom, but Akemi loved it! She could smell Hana cooking and she bounded into the kitchen. Akemi snuck up behind Hana and covered her eyes, “Guess who!”

From behind Akemi actually got a response from a different voice, “No time for that now Akemi. We need to talk. I think they’re going to make a move soon.” 

Akemi’s hands dropped and she replied frankly, “Well, I guess that means we had better be ready Hikari.” She could feel herself going cold as she thought about the intruders that threatened her home.


	5. No Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: A special thanks to my new Beta Reader, Celestial Serenity. I can’t express my gratitude enough for your help moving forward.

Chapter 5: No Sense

*Ami*

She sat next to the beautiful Crystal Lake that was not far from the Palace with a book in her hand and a stack beside her on the ground. Zoicite placed his hand on her knee and caught her attention, “Ami, you have been on that same page for five minutes. That’s not like you.” 

His warm smile comforted her, but Zoicite was right. She had stopped reading and hadn’t turned the page as a result. The soldier of Mercury was lost in thought. Ami kept trying to reason her feelings out. But the water Senshi was failing miserably. She looked at Zoicite and nodded, “I’m sorry. I suppose I got a bit distracted.”

Zoicite moves his hand to her cheek, “I noticed. Do you want to talk about it?” His emerald eyes enchanting Ami as they always did while a light breeze causes his golden hair to flitter a bit. Ami is still so shocked at how he can affect her so much. She never experienced this kind of emotion with anyone else in all of her life.

Pulling herself out of her enchantment, Ami managed to respond, “I just cannot make sense of this situation. Usagi and Botan are right in choosing not to take everyone with them. If this world is hostile toward outsiders than that kind of show of force, or that is how the people there would likely see it, would be unwise. Taking a small contingent makes more sense.”

Nodding, Zoicite looked at her evenly, “Yet, despite all of the logic in their course of action it still bothers you.” His hand got warm on her cheek and Ami could feel her feelings of distress shrinking, not disappearing but much smaller and less consuming anyway.

Placing her hand over his as she set her book down, Ami frowned, “You don’t have to do that Zoicite. I do not need my emotions purified or healed. I need to understand.” It was her way, she needed to understand things and always had.

He let the magic go and his hand cooled. Zoicite replied, “I know Ami. I was only trying to help you. But I do not think the answer will come in simple logic. Have you considered that even though you know it’s the smart thing it bothers you because you care?”

Ami let her hand drop and stood up, “Of course I care Zoicite. They are my family and it is my duty to protect them. Nonetheless, I’ve always been able to put aside my feelings in favor of logic and reason.”

Zoicite stood up with his hands in the front of him, “Slow down Ami. I did not mean to upset you.” Again she finds those emerald eyes piercing her.

For some reason Ami found her eyes filling with tears and she crashed into Zoicite’s chest, mumbling, “It doesn’t make sense.”

Zoicite pulled her back and kissed her tear stained cheek, “But it does my sweet. Your love for them outweighs your logic. It’s natural Ami. No matter how illogical it is, I would risk everything for you and follow you to hell and back. You feel the same way about them, your friend of over a thousand years and her daughters that you’ve helped care for since birth. That kind of love knows no logic, and that is the way it is supposed to be.”

As he pulled her back to his chest Ami cried silently, thankful this time for the warm energy she felt coming from him and enveloping her.

*Usa-chan*

It was time for Hestia to take Endo and Michiko back to Estara. Usa-chan was set to leave with her mother and the others tomorrow morning. Usa-chan stood in front of her best-friend and cousin and tried to put on a brave face. As her eyes started watering, Usa-chan knew how miserably she was failing. Endo came up and touched her hand, speaking to her telepathically… …”What is wrong Usa-chan? You’re going on your first adventure as a Senshi. You should be excited. This makes no sense.”…

She shook her head, but replied in the same fashion he had spoken to her... …”I wish you were going with us. I am not sure I want to go without you.”… As the thoughts flowed from her to Endymion a tear made its way down her cheek.

Endymion’s eyes became darker, more serious and he told her… …”There is no way I am letting you stay behind. You know how much I wish I could go. But they’re right…. I look too much like him… At least my mother bears some resemblance to grandmother, and her being a girl changes things. You HAVE to go, for both of us!”…

Just then Ruka bounded over and took both of their hands, effectively severing the connection. She looked at them sternly, “No secrets! No telepathy here!” Then her eyes turned to Endo, “Do you not trust me to look after our cousin?”

Michiko walked up behind Endo at that point and responded to Ruka’s query in a very matter of fact manner, “He does not trust anyone to look after her and he never will.” A knowing expression crossed her face.

Ruka stuck her tongue out at Michiko and then said, “He gets psychic powers and you…. Well you get to manipulate time and you have premonitions obviously. This is sooo not fair!”

Usa-chan laughed and interjected with a smile, “But if they end up in a desert with no water, they’re screwed. You can draw water from moisture in the air, could save your life. There’s something to be said for that Ruka.” She giggled as a proud smile crossed her cousin’s face.

They all laughed and then Usa-chan saw her Aunt Kiyoko and Seiya approaching. She never knew what to call Seiya. She knew that her cousins called her papa, but Usa-chan found it odd to call her Uncle. When they reached the group, Kiyoko frowned, “It is time to go Endymion… Michiko… Hestia is ready and Estara awaits.”

Usa-chan shared a tearful hug with both of her cousins and then watched as they walked away with their parents. She was left standing there with Ruka, tears streaming now. She felt a hand squeeze her own and when she looked over, Usa-chan saw the proud and fearless Ruka crying silently as well. 

*Chiryō-shi*

The good doctor with the dark hair and eyes lay in bed, having been up most of the night. He wasn’t on call today, but that would not have made a difference. Chiryō-shi had always had trouble sleeping. He had strange dreams and sometimes bone chilling nightmares.

He often dreamt of a world he’d never known… A world of magic and conflict. Some of it was awe inspiring and some of it was terrifying! He loved the idea of magic, but he hated violence. However, in his dreams one always brought the other. He dreamed of having a family, though he could never remember what they looked like afterwards. After he woke everything was fuzzy and he was only left with vague impressions. When he thought about he wondered if it would be worth the wonderment to live in a world that was so conflicted. Most of the time he found himself answering no.

In spite of himself, Chiryō-shi drifted off to sleep. Sure enough he found himself in the strange dream world, only it was more vibrant than it tended to be. 

Chiryō-shi stood in a palace. It had to be a palace with as polished and grand as it was. He could hear voices down the hall. Chiryō-shi followed the sound and came upon two figures. One had white hair, bronze eyes and a tranquil smile; while the other hair the color of spring blossoms and eyes of garnet. He couldn’t really make out anything else about them.

The one with white hair bowed to him as a spiritual energy surrounded him and the one with blossom hair giggled and shook her head at the other. Chiryō-shi was not even certain how he knew their genders, so vague were their features. Then she spoke, her voice high and youthful, “You married me, there is no need to bow to him anymore.” The white haired one apologized and then they both faded away. The entire scene following after them.

In a matter of seconds, he found himself sitting in a field of flowers, the scent so sweet. Beside him was a small child, a girl presumably, with long raven hair that matched his own perfectly. When he heard her sing it confirmed that she was a girl, a siren perhaps. Her song was so beautiful and enchanting.

Suddenly all of the flowers wilted and a dark being with large wings snatched up the girl and threw him against a tree. As the colors started to run he heard a voice echoing… She died because you weren’t there to protect her… You couldn’t protect anything fallen prince!

Chiryō-shi sat straight up, drenched in sweat and horse from screaming. This is why he hated sleeping. This was not normal. Normal people did not have dreams like this. What was wrong with him? All he wanted was a simple life helping others, was that too much to ask for?


	6. How Do You Say Goodbye?

Chapter 6: How do You Say Goodbye?

*Kiyoko*

The sun had just set for the day and Kiyoko knew that her sister was spending the evening with Helios. Her mother was with Botan and Setsuna had requested that Seiya and the children who would be accompanying them to Shinsei tomorrow join her and Michiru for dinner. Ceres was holed up in one of the training rooms with the other Asteroid Senshi. Setsuna’s invitation had confused both Seiya and Kiyoko. However, Kiyoko had finally been able to convince her wife to go. She trusted Setsuna and Michiru, in spite of everything with Chronos. Of course, Kiyoko knew Seiya was still bitter.

She had taken a walk out into the courtyard, the very one where she had told everyone of her decision to go to Estara years before. Kiyoko sat at the fountain as she had then. Memories flashed through her mind. Serenity announcing their course of action. Everyone looking in disbelief. Haruka snapping at the Queen of Earth because she was that protective of Kiyoko. The golden queen smiled as she shook her head. Oh how it seemed that some things never changed. 

Kiyoko looked and saw the moon rising in the sky above her and her eyes filled with tears. She had made her choice and did not regret it. But in this moment, she wished so very much that she could see Haruka and say good bye to her properly. Kiyoko thought back to when Haruka had come to see her after she escaped to the moon, so filled with hurt and frustration. Kiyoko had wanted so badly to have Haruka and Michiru’s support when she set out to resurrect the Shitenou. There Haruka stood on that balcony in the dim light of Earth the same way that the moon lit the Earth at night. There she had come to understand Kiyoko… And probably to realize Kiyoko’s feelings for her, still she did not speak of them then…. Neither of them spoke of those feelings, not that night….

As she thought about these things the name slipped from her lips, just above a whispers, “Haruka…” In that exact moment, Kiyoko felt a presence. She knew that presence. When Kiyoko lifted her gaze she saw Haruka standing in the entryway to the castle wearing a cotton white dress that synched at the waist and fell to her mid thighs. It wasn’t her typical attire, nonetheless Kiyoko couldn’t deny how gorgeous it looked on her. 

Upon making eye contact with Haruka, Kiyoko experienced a sudden gust of wind whirling around her. Then it was gone and Haruka with it. Pausing a moment in bewilderment, Kiyoko stared at the entry way. However, just as quickly she found herself taking off after Haruka without thinking about what she was doing. 

Kiyoko followed her energy as Haruka had made a very twisted path through the Crystal Palace, but of course she ended up outside the doors to Haruka and Michiru’s chambers. As she allowed her magic to spread Kiyoko sensed Haruka, but could not sense Michiru. She and the others must still be having dinner. Her brow furrowed and then she remembered what had brought her here. The golden queen placed her hand on the door and spoke to Haruka, whom she knew to be standing against its other side, “Haruka… Why would you run from me? We are friends… family… We should be standing together, not running away from one another.”

On the other side of the door Kiyoko could sense anguish in Haruka as she spoke. For a split second she wished that they were bound once more so that she could know what Haruka was thinking, what she wouldn’t say… At last, Kiyoko found herself pounding on the door with tears running down her cheeks, “Haruka…. Please don’t make me leave without saying goodbye!”

Kiyoko turned and slumped against the door, her pain coming in heavy sobs now. Behind her the door opened and when she looked up, Kiyoko saw the tears of pain reflected on Haruka’s face just as they were on her own. Haruka extended her hand, “I could never let you leave without saying good bye…. No matter how much that good bye hurts.” Kiyoko nodded and took that hand, allowing Haruka to pull her inside and close the door.

Once in Haruka’s chambers Kiyoko found herself staring at the floor as she had the grass before, uncertain of what to say. Haruka stood very close to her and waited only a brief time before placing her fingertips and pulling Kiyoko’s face up by the chin so that she was forced to look at her. Kiyoko swallowed as she felt herself being penetrated by those steel blue eyes of Haruka’s. She stammered, “Haruka… I… I… well…” She exhaled as she could not find the words she wanted.

Haruka nodded, closed her eyes, and kissed her cheek, “I know Kiyo-chan. I know.” She locked eyes with Kiyoko once more and spoke sternly, “Please don’t die out there. If Seiya lets you die….” In her eyes, Kiyoko could see the torment that thought brought her behind a hardness that she knew was Haruka’s armor against all of the ills of life.

She took Haruka’s hand and placed it on the same cheek she had just kissed, “I promise not to die out there. I am getting my father back… And I am coming home safely.” Haruka began smiling and then it became a frown. Kiyoko understood the conflict there. She was about to say something when the door opened and Hotaru walked in. She looked between the two of them and Kiyoko felt disapproval in her. She turned her attention back to Haruka and spoke softly, “I should go. Good bye Haruka.” The golden queen spared one last kiss and placed it upon Haruka’s cheek before slipping from the room and running as fast as she could away from there. She had made a choice and still she did not regret that choice, nevertheless it had not changed her heart…. She loved Seiya and she would choose her for eternity… But she loved Haruka too and always would. It was just the way things were and sometimes it was so excruciating that Kiyoko could scarcely breathe.

*Yaten*

The white haired Starlight sat in the garden her queen had been nurturing for ten years. The flowers were bright and colorful and they always brought Yaten a sense of comfort, not that she would let on about that. The sun was rising and it made everything seem as if it were glowing. As Yaten looked around her eyes clouded a little. The normally brash and outspoken soldier was happy to be alone at the moment. She couldn’t help but worry about everything that was going on. She had to get herself in order before the children came home tomorrow… And that… That woman was coming as well. Yaten did not trust her, but she would respect Kiyoko’s decision. It was her duty.

Of course that was not all that Yaten was concerned about. She let out a heavy sigh as she looked around. What would happen to this garden, to their world, if Yaten’s fears became reality? She stood up and let out a deep breath. Then she turned around to face her old friend, whom was standing there watching her silently much to her dismay, “What do you want Taiki?”

The Starlight with the chocolate color hair stood there with her arms crossed, “I want you to talk to me. You’re unfocused and moody and that could affect your ability to protect our home if need be.” Taiki’s lavender eyes probed Yaten’s face for any sort of clue.

Yaten looked at Taiki with a dumbfounded expression momentarily, but then she found her voice, “I can’t believe you! Yeah, I am unfocused! I am worried! Aren’t you?”

Nodding and letting out an exasperated sigh, Taiki replied, “Yes, I am worried too Yaten. She is out there risking her life again…. With us not there to protect her AGAIN! We must have the most reckless and courageous queen in the galaxy!”

Shaking her head, Yaten retorted, “She will come through this alive, of that I am sure.” As she spoke she walked over to one of the rose bushes that had been brought from Earth. This one was full of bright rose the same color as the sun. Yaten picked one and held it to her nose, one tear trickling onto the petals.

Taiki watched her and her brow furrowed, “What else has you so upset? What else could you be so worried about?”

Her neon orbs turned to her fellow Starlight and she spoke with such anguish, “Taiki… I know how much her father meant to her, how much he means to her… What if she chooses to stay with him… with them back on Earth?”

The tall and typically stoic Starlight paled as Yaten’s words sunk in. The two of them stood there, looking at the rose Yaten held as if it held all of their hope within it. How could they lose the queen that had saved their world, saved their friend from loneliness, and brought prosperity and happiness to them and everyone on Estara? How could they say good bye?

*Hakai*

She pounded her fist on the table! The icy daughter of the reaper stared at her brother, “Why are we still waiting! We know what they did! We can go after them once this is finished!” She huffed as she got to her feet.

His hard fiery orange eyes met her, “Why do we wait Hakai? Are you really so stupid?” His eyes were as cold as their father’s even with their warm color.

Hakai spat back at him, “I am not stupid you oaf! But please dear brother, enlighten me.” She crossed her arms, eyeing Yukio’s sword in the corner. Would it be worth it? She was not certain it would at this point, maybe later.

Yukio rolled his eyes, “You couldn’t do it, even if you wanted to. Now listen to me.” He paused and waited. Hakai really wanted to strike him now. She had always been calm and detached unless she were talking to her brother. Yukio always pushed her buttons. After a moment she nodded, forcing herself to at least appear collected, and Yukio continued, “We are waiting for a few reasons Hakai. The target is surrounded for one. For two, they’re coming here.” Hakai opened her lips to speak, but Yukio cut her off, “Trust me, they’ll come. And once they’re here, we will destroy our target… We will destroy the heirs of the Silver Millennium... We will annihilate this entire planet for what they did!”


	7. Is Peace Even Possible?

Chapter 7: Is Peace Even Possible?

*Serenity*

The time had finally come, they were preparing to leave for Shinsei to find her father. Serenity’s stomach was filled with butterflies. So much had changed since her father had passed. Would he approve of how she had ruled Earth? Would he be proud of her? What would he think of her Usa-chan? Of course, all of that was saying he remembered them at all. Her bags were packed and sitting at the end of her bed. She and the others had to limit what they were bringing with them. They would be taking a ship to the planet, but landing on one of its moons. They had decided that was best considering everyone that was going. Her mother planned on using her own energy to help speed the trip along. Serenity knew her sister had done that before, but it still worried her. She shook her head as she looked at the two suitcases, thinking about how she had gone a thousand years into the past with only a backpack and her Luna P then. Now this didn’t even seem adequate. Again, she thought of how much had changed. She sighed, not entirely sure how she felt about that.

The cherry blossom haired queen forced herself to her feet and forced herself to put on that calm face of a ruler. The doors to her chambers opened and her beloved Helios entered. He smiled at Serenity, “Your mother, Lady Botan, Ceres, and our princess are all waiting and ready.”

Serenity took a deep breath and nodded, “That is good. So Kiyoko, Seiya, and Ruka have not made it to the ship yet?” She tried so hard to hold onto the calm she wanted to portray.

Helios came to wrap his arms around her, kissing Serenity softly, “You don’t have to pretend with me. You’re scared and that is okay Serenity.”

Hearing her beloved, his words pierced her and Serenity buried her head in his shoulder, “What if he doesn’t remember? What if he doesn’t want us anymore?” Small sobs began emanating from her at the thought of it.

Her tender husband stroked her pink strands and whispered, “No matter what happens, you will always have his love. That much I know. Even if he doesn’t remember, or chooses this new life of his… He loved you and that will never change. Hold onto that Serenity.”

His words brought her comfort and so Serenity just stood there, leaning into him and letting him caress her. She sobbed until she could not any longer. Eventually, she looked up at him with puffy eyes, “Some queen I am, crying like a little girl.”

The Priestly King wiped the tears from his wife’s cheeks, “You are a queen with a heart, a truly beautiful one. You are the maiden of my heart Serenity.”

A smile spread across Serenity’s face, “You know how much I love it when you call me that. Ever since we met it was all that I wanted to be.” She reached up and kissed her beloved husband with pure joy. He always knew how to make her feel better.

As he broke the kiss, Helios’ smile reflected the same joy that Serenity felt from him, “You will always be the maiden of my dreams. But now you must go. You must go with your mother and the others and follow the path that leads to your father. I will watch over our home and wait for you to return my maiden.”

Serenity nodded, “I can go now. I can go knowing that no matter the outcome you will be here waiting for me, my precious Helios.”

As the two left, Helios picked up Serenity’s bags and they walked hand in hand to the ship that held so much hope and so much fear for the Queen of Earth. But now she could face the path ahead of her. Her love had reminded her of the strength within her and that love was all that mattered, love which is the one endless thing in this universe. Love knows no limits, not space or time.

*Ruka*

She was pacing, uncertain of the decision she had made. Ruka had come this far, but she wasn’t sure that she was doing the right thing. She wanted to go along with her mama and everyone, but was where she was now right? The door in front of her opened and she supposed it was too late to turn back now.

As the door opened Ruka laid eyes on the aqua beauty that had always loved and accepted her mother, despite many reasons not to. Ruka bowed and said, “Good morning Aunt Michiru.”

Michiru smiled kindly at Ruka, “Good morning young Ruka. I would have thought you would be with your parents.”

Ruka looked up at those eyes, the same color as the ocean she commanded, “I will be soon. But I needed to see you before I left.”

The Senshi of the deep sea’s brow furrowed, “I am always happy to see you, but what is going on?” She knew that Michiru would see through her, never believe this was a simple goodbye.

The golden haired princess put her hand behind her head and laughed nervously, “Well, I just wanted to ask you for something.”

Michiru gestured Ruka inside and watched as Ruka looked around. She chuckled, “Haruka is not here little one. Now what is it you need form me?” Michiru walked over to a small blue sofa and sat down, patting the empty space next to her.

A nervous smile still painted on her face, Ruka sat down next to Michiru and looked down at the floor. She knew what she wanted to say, but now that she was here she did not know how to say it. Ruka could not find the words.

Suddenly, a hand was on hers and she looked up to see Michiru smiling at her, “Whatever is on your mind Ruka, you can tell me.” 

Ruka took a deep breath, “I would like you to come and say goodbye to my mama. I know things haven’t always been easy because of the connection between her and Aunt Haruka. Still, I think she needs you to see her off. I think it will help her and she needs all of the help she can get going to look for grandpa. She needs peace to make things right with papa too.”

Understanding was written all over Michiru’s face and Ruka looked at her as the Siren of the Sea seemed lost in thought, starring down at the ring given to her by her Sky King.

*Kiyoko*

She sat there, at the alter in the temple, thinking about what lay ahead of her. The full of emotion was overwhelming. Kiyoko knew she was not alone in most of what she was feeling. She was not the only who was afraid that Endymion, her father, would not remember them and even if he did that he would choose whatever this new life of his was over his old one. If he did, could she really blame him? Her mother… She was Serenity, but at the same time she was Usagi and the two were not entirely the same. The same was true for all of the Senshi and even for her father.

Kiyoko also worried about her marriage. Every time things seemed to be peaceful and happy between she and Seiya something would happen and Seiya would end up hurt. No matter how much she loved her, Kiyoko couldn’t seem to keep from hurting her. She knew that Seiya knew about her goodbye with Haruka. When one was psychically bound secrets were difficult to keep. Seiya hadn’t said anything, but Kiyoko could sense the hurt in her.

So, instead of making her way to the ship as she should, Kiyoko was sitting in the Temple of the Silver Millennium. She gazed up at the symbols of the moon and Earth in the stained glass window that hung above the alter. The Earth and the moon became one in her parents, bringing two worlds together. Again, that had happened when she and Seiya fell in love and she pledged her life to Estara. How she loved Seiya. Seiya was her lifeblood. 

Before Seiya she was a shadow in her world. Kiyoko had faithfully served the Silver Millennium. But still, she was the strange little sister of the great Serenity or the unique and disconcerting daughter of Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She watched life, sequestering herself to the life of a temple priestess. Even in loving Haruka, she was in such denial that it had no chance at reaching the light of day. However, Kiyoko was thankful for the last part. If she had acknowledged her love for Haruka not only would it have caused so much suffering but if something had happened and then Kiyoko met Seiya… That would have been… disastrous seemed inadequate even though it was the word that came to Kiyoko’s mind. The battle that ensued would have ended up in one of their deaths because she could not see herself being any less drawn to Seiya and of course Haruka would have seen that as a clear and definite declaration of war.

She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn’t heard Seiya enter. But when she laughed, Kiyoko turned and looked at her wife in utter confusion. Seiya came to sit beside her and placed a hand on hers, “You’re right… I would have fought her to my last breath for you. I still would. No matter how much it hurts sometimes, I will fight for you until the end of time.” She frowned seeing the thought in Kiyoko’s mind. Seiya placed her other hand on Kiyoko’s cheeks, “Yes, I was wounded and those wounds were deep. Regardless, when it came down to it I came back to you and I will keep coming back for eternity Kiyo-chan.”

Tears were forming in Kiyoko’s eyes and she leaned forward, bring her lips to Seiya’s softly. When she pulled back her cheeks were wet, “I love you so much Seiya. I supposed it is time to face the unknown again.”

Seiya nodded and they stood together, “And we will face it together as we always have and always will.” She led Kiyoko from the temple and the two made their way through the palace to the ship. As they emerged onto the launch pad Kiyoko was overcome with shock and fear to see who was waiting for them.


	8. Family

Chapter 8: Family

*Michiru*

She understood the surprise in Kiyoko’s expression when she saw her standing next to young Ruka. However, Michiru hadn’t expected it to stop the Golden Queen dead in her tracks. As the Senshi of the Deep Sea looked at Kiyoko she too was surprised, in a way. Kiyoko looked, well, like an heir to the Silver Millennium. Her gown looked nearly identical to the one that her mother wore, but it was colored black and gold. She wore golden barrettes and a beautiful golden crown. Her signature black choker hung around her neck with a sun hanging from it as did the gold and blood red brooch that held the key to her new Senshi form. Something about it was enchanting. As Michiru thought that she also realized that Kiyoko looked even more like a sorceress today, holding her staff with an aura of power around her as well. The daughter of Tuxedo Mask wore a red rose pinned to her dress as well as one in her hair. Michiru had known Kiyoko for two centuries, Kiyoko’s entire life. She had seen her step up and truly shine so many times now, yet something about this felt different. Michiru could not place it though. 

Since Kiyoko had not moved an inch since she had made eye contact with Michiru, the siren of the sea went to her. She smiled and bowed slightly, “You look absolutely stunning today Kiyoko.” Michiru hope this would be able to break the ice.

By the smile and blush on Kiyoko’s face, it seemed she had. Michiru chuckled softly, seeing the girl she had watched grow up come back to the surface. Kiyoko looked at her with a pinched expression, “What is so funny Michiru?”

Michiru just smiled and hugged her, “The truly magical girl I love is still in there Kiyo-chan, that is all. Don’t fret.” She pulled back, still holding onto Kiyoko’s arms.

Kiyoko nodded, still blushing, “I am the same girl I have always been Michiru.” She shrugged. It made Michiru want to rap her right on the head.

Instead, Michiru took a deep breath, “No, you aren’t. But that is a good thing Kiyoko. You’ve grown as a person. You’ve expanded your world. You’re an amazing ruler and an excellent mother. You have even faced your darkness and found the Senshi we all knew was buried within you. Still though, I am glad my magical girl is not gone entirely.”

Playing with a lock of her raven hair, Kiyoko replied, “Thank you Michiru. But I do not deserve your kind words.” Michiru watched as Seiya squeezed her hand to comfort her. She hated to say it sometimes, but Seiya was truly Kiyoko’s match and she was thankful. However, it was not because it meant Haruka remained with her. Michiru never wanted her that way and deep down she knew that was not why Haruka stayed beside her. 

Bringing her aqua eyes to meet Seiya’s, Michiru asked, “Could you give us a moment Seiya?” Seeing the look of distrust on Seiya’s face, “I promise it isn’t anything like that. Please?”

Michiru watched as Seiya reluctantly released Kiyoko’s hand and kissed her cheek before going to join the others boarding the ship. Once she was gone, Kiyoko looked down and whispered, “I am genuinely sorry Michiru.”

A sigh escaped the teal haired Senshi’s lips, “Do not apologize. I cannot tell you that enough. I have told you that I understand. I mean it.” She took Kiyoko’s hand, “Go on. See for yourself.”

She watched as Kiyoko looked at her with wide eyes, whispering, “Are you sure Michiru? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this.”

Squeezing her hand, Michiru nodded, “I am certain Kiyo-chan. You need a clear head to go on this mission and I hate the idea of you thinking I harbor ill will towards you. You may never call me mama again, but I still love you very much.”

Tentatively Kiyoko nodded and gripped Michiru’s hand, closing her eyes. Michiru could feel Kiyoko’s presence in her mind and tried to focus on the things she wanted to convey to the Golden Queen. A few minutes later, Kiyoko opened her eyes with tears in them, “Thank you Michiru. And I promise that she loves you like no one else in the universe, even me. Every time it comes down to it, we both know where we belong.” Kiyoko pulled Michiru into a hug, “Now I can go and find my father. Thank you… for everything Michiru. I love you.”

She hugged Kiyoko in return and then pulled back, “You are very welcome Kiyo-chan. Good luck. We will all be waiting. Good bye.” Michiru bowed and kissed Kiyoko’s hand before walking away, hiding the tears in her own eyes.

*Ceres*

The leader of the Asteroid Senshi lay with a strand of her carnation colored hair nervously as she sat in the co-pilot seat in the ship. She wasn’t entire sure how to act around Seiya, the Starlight who would be piloting the ship to Shinsei. Of course, she also wasn’t sure of how to act around her wife and Serenity’s sister, Kiyoko. None of the Asteroids had ever really been certain how to act around the raven haired princess… Now Queen. It wasn’t that they did not like her, more like they did not understand her. Ceres had to admit to herself that they hadn’t tried very hard either. That was something she honestly regretted, but it felt like it was too late to change now.

She did not regret insisting on coming on this mission though. Ceres felt that it was her duty to be by Serenity’s side when faced with this danger. She had always been frustrated by being left out of so many things by the older Senshi. They were to be Serenity’s guard, but did little more than patrol for anomalies that rarely occurred. The Inner and Outer Senshi treated them like they were still children and that was not the case at all!

Unfortunately, none of them ever felt as if they could voice their complaints. Once Vesta had tried. That had not gone well. At the same time, her sister had picked the worst person to complain to. She had tried complaining to Uranus once during a combat training session. That had gotten her head bitten off and a lecture about the Dead Moon Circus. None of them had complained since. That was about ten years after their awakening in Crystal Tokyo which meant it had been two hundred and fifty years. Yet none of them had ever forgotten that day. The incident with Bugendai and Botan, when she was still in darkness, had not help their credibility either.

Serenity constantly thanked them for being there for her and for refraining from any further complaints. She spent time with them as much as she could, though that time had obviously been limited since taking the throne. Ceres understood. She had duties to attend to. And most of the time Ceres understood her choice to go to the older Senshi for advice. They were about a thousand years older than the Asteroids and they had raised her.

Still, Ceres wanted to prove that they could be trusted and depended on as well. They were not the naive girls tricked by Nehlenia. They weren’t even the same Senshi that had been dooped by Bugendai’s power. The four of them had made a pact and trained relentlessly since then. Ceres wanted to show everyone how far they had come.

Interrupting her thoughts, Ceres felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her queen, her friend, Serenity. She smiled and stood, “Are we about ready Serenity?”

Serenity nodded, “We will be leaving very soon. I just wanted to come and thank you for coming with me. It means a lot.” She leaned in and hugged Ceres. Ceres returned the hug and smiled, happy to serve Serenity and to have this chance.

*Seiya*

The Starlight and Estaran King waited in her quarters, pacing back and forth with her daughter watching her. Seiya was trying to decide what to say to Ruka. She was still shocked to see her daughter standing with Michiru waiting. Ruka had been so angry with the Outer Senshi because of everything surrounding her sister. Seiya was dumbfounded. Finally, she stopped and just asked, “What in the name of Selene were you doing with Michiru?”

She watched as her daughter’s eyes narrowed and she crossed her arms. Seiya knew she had hit a nerve. Ruka replied, “They’re still family. No matter how mad I get, that is still true! You and mama raised me that way! So what is the problem?”

Ruka’s reaction made Seiya shake her head, trying to shake the image of Haruka standing in her place from her mind. How had she gotten a daughter that was so like her? Trying to focus, Seiya told her, “The problem is that they tried to tear your mother and I apart and they LIED about your sister. I am sorry if I do not understand.” Her eyes stung hot with tears as she looked at Ruka.

Taking a deep breath, Ruka uncrossed her arms and looked at Seiya pleading in her eyes, “Mama needed this. If she is going to face this thing with grandpa, she needs to have as much peace of mind as possible.”

There was something in what she had said that knocked the wind out of Seiya. It also reminded Seiya that Kiyoko was there in Ruka as well. She smiled weakly, “I think your mother is rubbing off on you.” She paused, “I am sorry I snapped.”

That is when the doors slid open and Seiya laid eyes on her wife. It was strange, Kiyoko had clearly been crying but Seiya sensed happiness in her. She smiled, “It isn’t simply me Seiya. You give everything for your family and so does she.” She closed the distance and kissed Seiya. Seiya could not think in that moment, lost in the bliss of Kiyoko’s kiss. 

However, when their daughter cleared her throat very loudly Seiya laughed. She smiled at Kiyoko and then at Ruka, “I guess it’s time to get this ship in the air.”


	9. Aether

Chapter 9: Aether

*Queen-Mother Usagi*

It felt as though this journey could not pass quickly enough for Usagi. All she could think of was Endymion. He was alive and well. Even if he did not remember their life together she was ecstatic. She was certain she had paced for hours now as the ship rocketed through space. As she began another loop her sister spoke up, “Usagi, you’re going to wear a hole in the ship if you keep this up. Come and sit down please.” 

Usagi watched as Botan patted the cushion next to her. So much about her sister was still a mystery to Usagi. They’re life in the Silver Millennium, her powers, and even her allegiance. Usagi wanted to believe that Botan’s heart was pure. But even she knew that the road back from what she had suffered was not simple or short. However, Usagi made herself sit down beside Botan, “I am sorry Botan. I am anxious I suppose.”

Botan peered at her and nodded, “That is understandable. This world he is on is a strange one, that much is clear.” 

Usagi remembered some of what her sister had said about the world they headed to. They did not like outsiders and did not welcome alien presences at all. This alone was going to make things more difficult. Their culture was similar to Earth’s, but not as advanced. And worst of all, there were hostile aliens already lurking in the shadows of this world. Fear gripped Usagi as she wondered if they were after the reincarnation of her husband. She pursed her lips, “Do you think that this world… Do you think that there are Senshi there? Perhaps if that is the case, we could talk to them. Perhaps they could help us with the world’s distrust of aliens.”

Shaking her head, Botan sighed, “I got no indication that there are Senshi there. If there are, they’re operating in deep secrecy. I still believe our best course of action is to attempt to blend in with the surroundings and find him that way.”

The Queen-Mother looked down and saw her delicate hands balled into fists, “I just want to protect him.” She had been telling herself that since they began preparing to leave. 

A pale hand appeared on top of one of those fists, “No, dear sister, you want him to remember you and you want him to love you again. There is no point in denying it. You have loved him forever and will continue to love him that way.”

Turning to Botan, Usagi broke into tears, knowing that she was right. She leaned into her sister and cried, “What if he never remembers?”

Botan held her sister and attempted to sooth her. Neither of them willing to say what they both were thinking. None of that matters if the real intruders kill him first.

*Hikari*

The early morning sun shone down on her as Hikari lay out in the sand. She stared up at the clouds, trying to think things through. She thought back to the dream that Hana had told her about a few days ago. It stirred mixed feelings in her.

In Hana’s dream… Well, it began the same as the one that they all had… Fighting off a figure with eyes of copper and then searching… Searching for their princess. They had never seen her, but all of them knew that was who they were looking for. Yet, a few days or nights ago, Hana had caught the first glimpse of her. All she saw was a pair of dark eyes, fair skin, a crest on her forehead, and raven hair whipping in the wind around her. Or that was all that Hana could remember. Nonetheless, it was the most that they had ever had to go on. 

Frustration at not knowing what to do about any of this was eating at Hikari. She was their leader and yet she did not know how to find their princess or what to do about the intruders encroaching upon her home world. Feeling restless, she got to her feet and decided to go for a jog. Running always made Hikari feel better. 

Hikari began running down the beach, small waves lapping at her feet as she did. She paid them no mind though as she worked to increase her speed, succumbing to the call of the wind. It rushed over her and made Hikari feel alive! It always had. After a few minutes she hit the part of the beach that most people came to for fun and had to slow down. Her typical speeds would arouse suspicion. Most Shinseins could not run as fast as Hikari could. 

Soon she had left the beach itself and found herself running down the sidewalk of the nearby shopping district. As she did, Hikari caught sight of three young boys all crowded together. Something about it bothered her and so Hikari approached them, “What are you boys doing?”

They all jumped and their eyes bugged out as they looked at Hikari. Hikari had always caused reactions like this from those of the male species. She was tall, slender with sapphire eyes and full long hair that matched. Despite her strength, evening about Hikari screamed delicate and beautiful and so no matter the age, boys reacted. The only exception to that seemed to be Doctor Chiryō-shi, who complimented her but never looked at her like she was a doll and not a person. 

Having had enough already, Hikari crossed her arms and cleared her throat. The boys seemed stunned by her hostility and they ran away. When the dust settled, Hikari’s gaze fell on a small white kitten whose ears lay flat as she looked back at Hikari with the prettiest violet eyes. As she looked at her, Hikari noticed something else. The cat had a mark that looked like a star on her forehead. 

Hikari leaned forward to get a better look at it when the cat sat up, locking eyes with her. She opened her mouth and Hikari expected a cute little meow, but that is not what she got. The cat spoke, “It’s you, isn’t it? You’re one of the Senshi her. You’re Sailor Aether, aren’t you? I am sorry I’m late. My name is Persephone!”

In spite of usually being reserved and composed, Hikari panicked and yelled, “You can TALK???” As she did, Hikari stepped backward, tripping over her own feet and fell flat on her ass.

*Hestia*

Once she landed the ship on Estara, Hestia took a deep breath as fear of leaving that cockpit knotted within her. She knew that they would not turn her away. Their queen had given the order. Regardless, that didn’t mean that they would welcome her presence either. Hestia sat there, attempting to mentally prepare herself for an icy reception.

The journey itself had been easier than Hestia had anticipated though. Princess Michiko had shown her no distrust or hostility, which she appreciated very much. With her help, the young Prince had been able to overcome his apprehensions as well. He had wanted to read her mind initially so that he could KNOW he could trust her. Luckily, his sister had talked him out of it. Hestia sighed in relief when she did. There were things in her mind no one could know and things that shown on the horizon of the future that he could not know. 

But now the real challenge would begin. Convincing the Estarans, especially the Starlights, to trust her would take more than faith in Michiko’s judgement and she knew that. As Hestia thought about it, the cockpit doors slid open and there stood Michiko. Hestia plastered on a smile, “May I help you princess?”

Michiko shook her head, “If there’s one thing that I have learned in my short life, it’s that Estarans aren’t so big on formalities. As I told you before, just call me Michiko.”

Hestia nodded. It was ironic because she knew how poised and formal Michiko could be. However, she knew that the princess was correct as well. Formality was not an everyday occurrence here. She rephrased, “Of course, Michiko, what may I help you with?”

The smile on Michiko’s face was genuine as she held out her hand, “Please, Hestia, come and meet everyone, properly this time.” Hestia smiled genuinely in return. There was something undeniable about the princess of time with that pink and blue hair. She stood and took her hand and let Michiko lead her off of the ship trying desperately to be hopeful.

The first sight to greet her was a pleasant one. Young Prince Endymion… or Endo as most called him was waiting for them and he smiled at the two as they exited the ship. His voice carried on the wind, “I knew she’d get you out of there. My sister, she seems to have the same persuasive power as Ruka.”

The Keeper laughed and replied, “No, young prince, Michiko’s abilities favor your mother. I believe your other sister would have dragged me off of the ship.” Both the children of the royal family laughed in concession to Hestia’s point. 

Unfortunately, the light mood was broken when the Starlight with the white hair… Yaten, that was it… appeared next to Endo. She stood there with her arms crossed and addressed Hestia in tone filled with snark, “Hello, I would welcome you. But that would be a lie. You’re here because Queen Kiyoko commands it. That said, do not think that you will be trusted.” Hestia watched as Endo shot her a look and Yaten sighed, “I’m sorry Endo, but the last time she was here she was on a mission to commit murder… The murder of your mother and sister. That is not easily forgiven.”

Hestia nodded, “It’s alright prince Endymion, I expected this reaction. She is right not to trust me. Trust must be earned, and I have much ground to make up in that department.” Her gaze turned to Yaten, “Sailor Starhealer, thank you for your honesty. I will endeavor to prove my sincerity and appreciate the opportunity to be here.” Hestia bowed to demonstrate her respect for the Starlight. She was surprised at the strange look upon Yaten’s face when she rose. Then she heard Endymion chuckling under his breath and that only served to confuse Hestia. The keeper had spent so long watching the universe, how were people such a mystery to her?


	10. Moments of Respite

Chapter 10: Moments of Respite

*Minako*

The sun was near setting and the Senshi of Love had made her last patrol of the day. Tonight, Uranus and Saturn were taking patrol duty. The two of them had volunteered since they knew that they would not be sleeping well until this was over. Of course, in reality none of them would. Minako knew that and so she was not surprised to find Makoto milling about the kitchen as she went looking for something to eat. The normally jovial blonde entered quietly and reached for a cupcake. Just as she was about to pick it up, Makoto’s voice rang in her ears, “DO NOT TOUCH THAT!” Her tone nearly made Minako jump out of her skin.

She walked over to her old friend and the best cook she had ever known, who was clearly cooking up a storm at the moment and peered over her shoulder, “What are you doing Makoto? You aren’t making dinner for everyone, are you?” Minako did not think that she could celebrate at the moment.

Makoto looked at her sharply, “Out! Now!” Not saying anything else, she pointed a wooden spoon at the doorway through which Minako had entered. Minako was confused, but complied. As she walked out a frown spread across her face. It only lasted a moment though. Minako remembered that Usagi always kept something on hand in her chambers. The Senshi of Venus would simply find something to eat there.

Confusion took an even deeper hold when she approached Usagi’s chambers and found Rei standing in front of the doors with her arms crossed and her eyes stone cold. She stopped a few feet away, “What are you doing here Rei?”

Rei kept her arms crossed and pierced Minako with her eyes, “I could ask you the same thing Minako. What business do you have in the Queen Mother’s chambers while she is away?” There was something in Rei’s eyes that Minako could not put her finger on.

Minako shifted uneasily under that gaze and frowned, “There was merely something… Something that I left inside and I need to retrieve it. That is all.” She was beginning to get upset. First Makoto had kicked her out of the kitchen and now Rei was blocking her way.

The raven haired fire priestess put her hands on her hips now, “Something like… I don’t know… Usagi’s hidden sweets?”

Of course Rei had seen through her. Minako occasionally cursed all of the psychics in her life. She saw no point in keeping up the charade. Minako stuck her tongue out and huffed, “Maybe! By Selene, I think you people are trying to starve me!”

Laughter erupted from Rei’s lips, infuriating Minako. Then her friend smiled and said, “Go and find Kunzite little miss Venus.”

Minako huffed once more, crossing her arms and stalking off to the gardens she sensed Kunzite in. It was strange. Since the two had become engaged, Minako found the strength of their connection growing at an astounding rate.

When she stepped out into the garden, Minako was stunned into silence. There were yellow twinkling lights strung everywhere and a large table with a golden cloth draped over it. The crystal settings were perfect and a small centerpiece that looked as if someone had sculpted the happy couple out of stone. Minako counted nine seats and then she saw him.

Kunzite faced her with one of his rare smiles. He was wearing a silver suit with a lavender dress shirt and a silver striped tie. Minako could not move. She could not speak. She was not entirely sure she was still breathing. The Shitenou that held her heart walked over and extended his hand to her, “Welcome to our engagement dinner Minako.” Still speechless, all the blonde Senshi could do was smile and wipe the tears from the blue eyes.

*Kiyoko*

She stood in front of the mirror, looking closely at the person staring back at her. Kiyoko felt much better after her encounter with Michiru, but something inside of her still ached as she thought of the pain she had caused her beloved wife. Her eldest daughter rose from her sleep. She stretched and stood, “It’s my turn to go to the cockpit.” The blonde frowned as she passed the mirror. 

Kiyoko smiled a little, “Bring me the brush Ruka. I’ll fix it.” She knew that her daughter hated anyone knowing that she worried about her hair at all, but she always had to have it braided. Ruka was a tomboy through and through, but since she did not keep her hair short she did insist on having it look presentable and a braid was still the only thing that she would tolerate.

Ruka nodded and grabbed her brush, coming to stand in front of her mother. Her mother always looked so beautiful and refined. Ruka’s admiration for her mother, despite their varied dispositions, was obvious in her eyes. She handed the bush to Kiyoko and spoke softly, “Thank you mama.”

With a genuine smile spreading across her lips, Kiyoko found herself brushing Ruka’s hair and thinking about when her daughter was little. Ruka used to run around the castle, refusing to put on whatever pretty dress she had picked out for her for the day. Eventually Kiyoko had given in and began letting her dress however she wanted. Ruka had been strong and stubborn since birth, just like Seiya.

Once the braid was complete, Ruka smiled and kissed her mother’s cheek before running off to the cockpit. That left Kiyoko alone again, staring at her reflection once more.

A few minutes later, the doors to her quarters opened again and her beloved wife came to stand behind her, wrapping her arms around Kiyoko, “You’re too hard on yourself my love.”

The Golden Queen shook her head and placed her hand over Seiya’s, “You love me too much.”

Seiya pulled her around to face her and placed one hand on Kiyoko’s cheek, “Kiyoko Chiba-Kou…. Please do not beat yourself up anymore. I know that we’ve both hurt over the years…. But I chose you and I always will. I have no regret of that, please believe me. I love you so very much.” She leaned down and kissed Kiyoko softly.

Her cheeks filling with blush, Kiyoko kissed Seiya in return and smiled, “I love you too Seiya.” For a moment, her mind was no longer on all of the unknown ahead of them. It was wholly and completely on her wife. The center of her heart and soul.

As Seiya looked into her eyes Kiyoko felt like she could get lost in those midnight orbs for all of eternity. She felt the magic within her responding as well, pulling at her heart. Even in the void of space, Kiyoko could feel the elements coursing through her and she gasped. Seiya cupped her face and kissed her again, this time with hunger and purpose.

Kiyoko placed her arms around Seiya’s neck and returned her kiss, her eyes sparkling with the tears of love. The starlight she loved ran her fingers down Kiyoko’s side and spoke to her telepathically instead of aloud… …’I have missed this… Your kiss, your skin, everything about you.’... Kiyoko nodded, her fingers twirling through Seiya’s hair and down her back.

Her cheeks flushed as Seiya kissed her yet again, beginning to slide the straps of her dress from her shoulders and she moved her lips to Kiyoko’s neck. Kiyoko gasped and attempted to concentrate long enough to reach Seiya’s mind… …’What about Ruka?’...

Seiya stopped and smiled, speaking aloud this time, “She will be on duty for the next six hours Kiyoko. And one thing we have taught her is to be vigilant in her duties.” Her voice stopped, but Kiyoko felt that need in her growing in its furiousness. So much, they had been through so much together. So many challenges and threats had tested their love and sometimes they had failed. Her wife needed this moment of respite. She needed to let it all go and simply be with Kiyoko. 

When Kiyoko thought of that, she felt the same way and so she nodded as she kissed Seiya and began unbuttoning her silken shirt. Seiya trailed her kisses to Kiyoko’s neck and her dress slipped to the floor. Her hands seemed to touch and ignite every inch of Kiyoko’s skin and she felt alive and fearless for the time being. She pushed Seiya’s shirt to the floor and soon the two were stumbling to their bed Unable to stop touching the other. They laughed and cherished each moment as they lost themselves in their passion for one another. Nothing could take away their happiness just then.

*Yaten*

The snow haired Starlight followed the strange and disconcerting visitor with her neon green eyes. She straightened her grey shirt and crossed her arms. This… Keeper… She confounded Yaten so deeply. Why did she want to help them? Was it a ploy to gain access to the princess Michiko? Speaking of, Yaten saw Michiko approaching Hestia but they were too far away for Yaten to overhear them. So she watched them as she fidgeted uncomfortably. Her eyes studied Hestia, looking for any suspicious body language. Her eyes, her posture, her soft lips…. She shook her head, chastising herself for allowing the keeper’s beauty to distract her.

At that moment Yaten heard footsteps and when she turned her eyes met the dark blue orbs of her young prince. She bowed slightly, “Endo, what can I do for you this morning?”

Endo eyed her a bit speculatively, “Why such formality Yaten? It’s just us.” His eyes fell to the scene that Yaten had been observing, “Are you spying on our guest?”

Yaten through her hands up, “Certainly not Endo! I am merely doing surveillance of a potential threat.” She was firm in her belief that Hestia could be up to something by offering to be there. At the same time, deep down she was also a bit curious about her.

The young prince of Estara who so resembled his grandfather looked from Yaten to Hestia and Michiko, “Give her a chance. She is not hiding anything… Well, anything malicious. She is like Setsuna… Michiko too… They are always hiding something.” He sighed and Yaten saw a bit of his mother in him. It made her smile.

Yaten nodded and went back inside the castle, trying to heed her all too wise prince’s words. She shook her head and mumbled, “Too smart for his age… Definitely their kid.” 

Behind her she heard a chuckle and turned to see Taiki. Yaten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms again, waiting for lecture number two to begin.

Taiki stood there for a minute before speaking, “Are you done with the snark?” Yaten knew what she meant. She just nodded and uncrossed her arms. Then Taiki surprised her, “So…. Have you noticed anything about our… Guest yet?”

She had surprised Yaten with that. Yaten knew that Taiki was as loyal to Kiyoko as she had been to Kakyuu. Returning to the matter at hand, “No, I haven’t. And it seems that the prince and princess have both taken to her.”

“Just great,” Taiki replied. She ran her fingers through her chocolate colored pony tail and groaned, “Why must they be so….?”

“Open-minded,” Yaten filled in for her comrade. She exhaled, “They have not seen and lived through the horrors you and I have. It makes us warier of a lot of things. Hell, we were wary of our Queen when we met her.”

Taiki frowned, “I think that was mostly because of Seiya… And what happened last time we were there. We were not entirely welcome.”

Yaten agreed, “No, we certainly weren’t…. Especially by the Outer Senshi of Earth. Of course, that is not likely to ever change. Not from what I have seen in my time since.”

Her brunette friend conceded, “Yes, from what I’ve seen and heard…. We won’t… But we both know why…”

The two exchanged a look and Yaten could not help but laugh, “She is just greedy, and a sore loser.”

It appeared Taiki was about to say something when prince Endymion ran in and shouted, “Come quickly, Michiko has collapsed!”


	11. Lashing Out

Chapter 11: Lashing Out

 

*Hikari*

 

She sat on her bed with her knees pulled to her chest as she eye balled the kitten who sat on the trunk that lay the end of Hikari’s bed. The kitten had been looking back at her patiently since Hikari brought her home. Finally the normally composed and concise Hikari spoke, “How in the name Hecate are you able to speak?”

 

Persephone smiled and wagged her tail, “My name is Persephone and I was sent here to be your guardian cat… Well, yours and the others… The Sailor Shoku. I come from a long line of guardians whose purpose is to guide Senshi across the galaxy.” She stood up on all fours, “Do not be afraid.”

 

Hikari could not believe her ears. She stammered, “There… There are others… Other Senshi?” She could feel her eyes bugging out.

 

The diminutive white kitten stretched and walked towards Hikari, “Yes, Hikari, this galaxy is filled with soldiers just like you. They all have homes and princesses that they have sworn to protect.”

 

“They all have princesses?” Hikari spoke scarcely above a whisper. She couldn’t imagine an entire galaxy that were controlled by monarchy. She knew what her dreams told her, but it was a difficult concept for her to swallow regardless.

 

Nodding, Persephone replied, “Yes Hikari. There are princesses intrusted with the light and hope of their people all over the galaxy. Some choose to rule their people and some to quietly watch over them.” She licked her fur as if she were just a normal housecat and that confused Hikari even more.

 

After grooming herself for a time, Persephone stopped and looked up at Hikari, “So, Sailor Aether, when do I get to meet the other Shoku?”

 

Groaning, Hikari retorted, “So, you are asking me to call my friends and tell them to come meet the talking cat I found?”

 

Persephone peered up at Hikari, “I’m not certain I would put it that way, but yes.” She went back to grooming herself like a normal housecat.

 

She waited for Persephone to present her with a more realistic plan for a few minutes and then sighed, realizing that the cat would not give her anything else to work with here. Hikari reached for her communicator and attempted to connect with the other Shoku. After a moment had passed Hikari heard Akemi’s breathless voice on the other end of the transmission, “Yes… Hikari… What do… you… need?”

 

The blue haired leader of the Shoku rolled her eyes at the communicator and took a deep breath before replying, “I need the two of you to come over to my place. I have something to show you.”

 

Akemi hesitated and then replied with a slight edge in her voice, “Does it have to be right this second?”

 

That was enough for Hikari, especially on top of the shock she was still reeling from due to Persephone’s appearance. She had originally not intended to call Akemi out on things but now she was annoyed, “Get out of bed and get over here. You two can do that later.” She closed her communicator before Akemi had a chance to make the smartass remark Hikari knew was on the tip of her tongue.

 

Hikari put the communicator on her night stand and decided that she needed to change and get ready for this introduction….. But how did one prepare for introducing a talking feline to one’s friends? That was a question Hikari did not have the answer to.

 

*Haruka*

 

Haruka landed another strike on the practice dummy and heard its framework crack a little. She shrugged and started on it again. From behind her she heard a voice, “You plan on breaking them all Haruka?”

 

When she turned around Haruka laid eyes on Rei, standing with her arms crossed. Haruka glanced at the other three dummies she’d broken already, “Maybe we need better dummies.”

 

Rei rolled her eyes, “Or maybe you need to quit punishing the dummies when they're not who you're angry with.”

 

Haruka almost growled in response, “You assume you know what I think because you're psychic.”

 

The fire Senshi arched an eyebrow. “I know you understand the meaning of being psychic. But you also know my powers don't work like that. Besides, I don't have to be psychic to know why you are pissed off.”

 

It was Haruka's turn to roll her eyes, “ So why am I pissed off?” She turned and struck the dummy again, causing another cracking sound.

 

“Truth? You're pissed off because you both made your choices… But making that choice doesn't make the feelings go away. So, you lash out at the dummies since you could never lash out at her,” Rei replied plainly.

 

The sky king just punched the dummy a few more times before it finally collapsed to the ground and she swore, “Damn thing.”

 

Rei took a step closer, “ You can beat the crap out of all the practice dummies there are, but you won't feel better until they come back safe, until she does.”

 

A sigh escaped Haruka's mouth and so did a question that even she surprised herself with, “Rei… Do you think… Do you think if Endymion comes home… Do you think that she will too?”

 

Shock ran through the fire Senshi as she processed the question and then she responded, “Would it really be best if she did?” She put her hands up, seeing the protests on Haruka's lips, “Don't misunderstand, I would love to have her here more. But she has people and a life that it'd be wrong to walk away from. So before you think about yourself and what you want, think about what is best for...everyone.”

 

On that note, Rei turned and walked out. Haruka moved onto the next dummy, Rei’s final words bouncing around in her mind and stinging like a swarm of bees in her heart.

 

*Yaten*

 

The snow haired starlight paced back and forth down the hall as the doctor examined the young princess, not that Yaten expected him to find anything. Michiko was a creature of mystery and confusion. Sometimes the princess drove him mad, a girl and yet the wisdom of centuries within her.

 

Said doctor emerged and gave Yaten the look she expected, “The princess appears to be in perfect health, but she will not wake no matter what I try. I am so sorry Sailor Starhealer.”

 

Yaten bowed, “Thank you for looking at her anyway. We appreciate it.” She watched as the doctor bowed in returned and excused himself, walking away. Yaten looked after him, shaking her fists in frustration. 

 

From behind her she hears a voice, “He will never be able to help her. She is something different than what his skills can address.”

 

Turning, Yaten grumbled in response, “Then perhaps you can help our princess…. Keeper…” Something about the redheaded being got under Yaten’s skin, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

 

Hestia sighed, “All that I can tell you is that something is shifting and her young form cannot take the shift like Setsuna and myself.” She paused, taking a single step closer to Yaten, “I am truly sorry.”

 

Her eyes widened a moment as she felt genuine warmth emanating from Hestia causing Yaten to take a step back, “Please excuse me, I need to make my daily patrols.”

 

Before she could leave Hestia’s hand was on her own, “I would like to accompany you. I want to be useful.”

 

Her filter impaired and not great to begin with, Yaten slips, “Useful to whom? Us or your father’s agenda?”

 

Her eyes clouded with tears and she pulled back, “I am sorry.” The keeper strode off, gone before Yaten could catch her. Yaten stood in the hallway cursing herself. She saw the sincerity and still she struck out at her. What was wrong with Yaten? She wished she knew.

 

Clearing his throat the young prince Endymion addressed Yaten, “Sometimes you lash out at something you’re afraid of.”

 

Yaten looked her incredulously, “Afraid of that keeper? Never! Why would I be afraid of her Endymion?”

 

Endymion shook his head, “I never said it was her you were afraid of Yaten. I may be young, but I can see the butterflies. Try talking to her and getting to know her.”

 

Just as quickly as he appeared the prince was gone, gone back to his sister. Yaten left alone again, thinking about Endo’s words… Butterflies? There was no way! None! Was there?


	12. Questions of Fate

Chapter 12: Questions of Fate

 

*Kiyoko*

 

The Golden Queen sat in the bath, missing Seiya already. Her love had gone to relieve their daughter of her duties, not having gotten any of the sleep she had intended to get. As she sat her own exhaustion began to kick in and she started to drift off. As she did she was overcome by this feeling. At first she did not understand it, but then an image started to take shape in her mind.

 

Kiyoko rose from the tub, jolted out of her mind and nearly slipped showing that she was indeed the daughter of Usagi Tsukino. She bolted from the bathroom in a long black robe, water still dripping off of her as she headed toward the cockpit. She was met halfway by her beloved wife. Seiya worked to catch her breath and speak at the same time, “What… What was that?”

 

“I… I don’t know, but… Michiko,” she spoke with tears welling in her eyes. She felt Seiya’s hands clasping her own and then heard doors open, her mother and sister entering the common room of the ship.

 

Usagi’s high pitched panic echoed through the room, “What is WRONG with my granddaughter?”

 

Serenity’s voice mirrored her mother’s, “What has happened to Michiko?” Her hands wringed the fabric of her dress.

 

Botan followed Usagi out and finally spoke, “Michiko… The child of time…” She paused and all eyes fell on her, Kiyoko squeezing Seiya’s hands.

 

Kiyoko opened her mouth to address her aunt and then she was rocked with another feeling as her as met her mother’s Kiyoko could see that Usagi felt it too. All she could do was breathe the word, “Father…”

 

Serenity looked between them and nearly squeaked,”Father, you can sense him?” Her crimson eyes widened to saucers.

 

At that moment, Ceres voice came through the ship’s intercom system, “We have now entered the solar system of the planet Shinsei. We should arrive in approximately two hours.”

 

The Golden Queen began shaking as she was flooded with overwhelming emotions and finds herself being held up solely by her beloved wife’s strong arms. Her words unable to escape her lips, Kiyoko listens as Seiya asks Botan to tend to Usagi and Serenity. Both were in a similar state as Kiyoko. Seiya helps Kiyoko to sit down on a sofa in the common area and disappears to make contact with their home and check on their youngest daughter.

 

Kiyoko sits there, trying to keep herself calm, thankful that Ruka was asleep at the moment. She didn't want to worry her daughter until she had to. A few moments later, Seiya returns and her grave emotions flowed easily into Kiyoko’s being. The queen stumbled, but got the words out, “How… How bad is it Seiya?”

 

Seiya sighed and sat down beside her, “She is unconscious and will not wake. They have had her examined by the physician for all of the good that did.”

 

Feeling and hearing Seiya’s pain struck a chord in Kiyoko and she tried to pull herself together, “She is our precious gift. Fate would not be so cruel to take her from us now.” Deep down, Kiyoko prayed that her words were true. Would fate be so cruel?

 

*Hakai*

 

She concealed herself from view as she watched the two Senshi arrive at the home of the third, the leader’s home. The ice beauty dug her nails into her hands, having watched that damned little guardian appear. This was continuing to complicate matters and she didn’t like it. She wanted to strike and yet here she was watching from a distance. 

 

In her mind she heard her brother’s voice, “We watch and we wait. We follow the plan Hakai. Do not let your emotions cloud your judgement.”

 

Hakai ground her teeth and continued watching, her arms crossed. She would not disobey her brother, but the longer they waited the more complicated this became.

 

*Chiryō-shi*

 

The good doctor Chiryō-shi walked down the trail that edged the wilderness around their town, enjoying his quiet contemplation as the wind blew a warm breeze all through the trees. As the thoughts run around and around once again, the doctor begins wandering off the trail without noticing it.

 

A few moments later he looks around to see a man standing before him. Chiryō-shi scratches his head and chuckles nervously, “I am sorry. I must have lost my way without realizing.”

 

The man’s silvery blue hair glints in the sun along with the gold in his eyes as he nods, “You should be more careful doctor. One never knows what is lurking in the woods.”

 

There was something unsettling about this man. Chiryō-shi took a step back and stiffened up, “Thank you for the advice. I think that I will head back to the trail.”

 

The man with the golden eyes smirked at him, “I do not think so fallen prince.” He lunged toward Chiryō-shi.

 

The next thing that Chiryō-shi knew there was light flashing everywhere and then he was on the ground with a pounding resounding through his head.

 

He sat up and looked around, but the stranger was gone and all Chiryō-shi could concentrate on was the pounding in his skull. He scrambled to his feet and made his way back to the trail, panting and trying to catch his breath.

 

Again his mind spun with questions. Who was that stranger? What did he want? What was that light? And why couldn’t he shake the feeling that this wasn’t over?

 

*Ami*

 

She sits in the library, remembering the festivities from the night before with the celebration of Minako and Kunzite’s engagement and smiles. It was strange, but ever since Ami couldn’t stop thinking about marrying Zoicite. It was completely illogical and she was maddening. Ami set her book down and shook her head, wondering what was overcoming her.

 

As if summoned by her thoughts, Zoicite appeared in the doorway to the library, “What has you so troubled Ami? Are you worrying about Usagi and the others again?”

 

That only served to make Ami feel guilty, as she had been so consumed by her own feelings that she had not been focused about the royalty that she had sworn to serve. Unable to lie to Zoicite, Ami whispers in return, “No.”

 

Zoicite smiles and walks over to her, pulling her up into his arms, “Let’s take a walk Ami.”

 

Ami nods and takes Zoicite’s hand as the two walk into the gardens of the palace grounds. As Ami looked around and frowned, “The roses are a bit wilted, that is unusual.”

 

“Yes, that is unusual,” Zoicite noted as the two of them continued walking under the warmth of the noonday sun.

 

They walked a bit longer until they reached one of the cherry blossom trees and that is when Ami noticed it. Zoicite was nervous. That was not like her beloved at all. She looked up at him in confusion, “What is on your mind?”

 

Zoicite smiled down at her and kissed her softly, making her blush lightly. Ami was not one for public displays of affection, but she supposed this was private enough for a simple kiss. But then her eyes widened as he got down on one knee and held out a small box, “Ami, my guardian of intelligence, I pray to Selene that you would do me the great privilege of becoming my wife.” As the words spilled from his mouth he opened the box, revealing a stunning white gold ring with a simple sapphire in the center,


	13. A Taste of Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short. I am sorry for that.

Chapter 13: A Taste of Loss

*Setsuna*

She could see the ripples, the shifting waves in the sea of time. Its flow was not linear, but chaotic at the moment. So much uncertainty and unknown made Setsuna’s skin crawl. This was so much worse than any shifts she had experienced before.

As she stood at the gate she was rocked with this feeling of dread that she could not place. It made her feel as though her heart itself were cracking. She hugged herself tightly and did not turn, but addressed her visitor, “What brings your majesty to the time gate?”

Helios chuckled, “Has anyone aside from our golden child ever caught you by surprised Setsuna?”

“She has long since been anything but a child my King,” Setsuna replied as her mind’s eye watched the storm raging on the other side of the gate.

The king of Earth and holder of the Life Crystal of Apollo approached, stopping beside Setsuna, “That is very true. She was not a child even when she was a child. She has much in common with Princess Michiko… And yourself…”

“Yes, Kiyoko was always too wise and too mature…. I always wished that she could have simply enjoyed being a child. Hotaru suffered in much the same way,” Setsuna replied with a sense of resignation.

“It is the way of fate Setsuna, we all know that. Even poor Usa-chan has had to endure more pain than I would wish for my precious daughter,” Helios spoke with the sorrow that only a parent could.

Setsuna felt something in that though… Sorrow that could only be known by a parent. It was as if her mind collided with one of those rageful waves. And she was brought to her knees by the force of it. The guardian of Time could not look up as the tears stung her eyes and she murmured, “How…. how could fate be so cruel?”

*Botan*

She looked out the window of the ship, seeing this now familiar place as she listens once again to her niece’s frantic questioning. Botan allowed this to go on for a few more minutes before speaking, “Please… Kiyoko… Panic will not help your daughter.”

“So tell me then…. Aunt Botan… What WILL help my daughter,” Kiyoko snapped back at Botan as her magic saturated the room.

She shook her head, “The Sky King has had as much influence on you as either of your parents dear Kiyoko. Do not let your temper consume you.”

Hearing the clack of her heals Botan turned just in time to feel her neice’s slap across her face and without thinking she react. Botan reached out and grabbed Kiyoko's throat and spoke in ancient Lunarian. As she did her own eyes went coal black and Kiyoko quickly lost consciousness, landing on the floor.

Reason returning, Botan gasped as she looked down and murmured, “I am so sorry.” With that she disappeared.


	14. Shen

Chapter 14: Shen 

*Rei*

The Senshi of Fire just sat there, staring at her king. After a time Serenity began to boil as she crossed her arms, “What do you mean?!?”

Inhaling sharply, the King replied, “I mean what I said Rei. I think… I think someone is going to die.”

Reisnatched up a book and was preparing to throw it at Helios when the quiet Pallas entered their chambers with her head bowed. “Excuse the interruption your majesty.” As she peeked up her eyes bulged at the sight before her.

Realizing what she looked like, Rei placed the book behind her back and laughed awkwardly, “What is it you need Pallas?”

Pallas stood up and sighed, “We’ve received word from Estara.” She paused and Rei bit her lip. Swallowing, she continued, “I'm afraid that Princess Michiko has collapsed and appears to be in some sort of coma.”

Rei inhaled and tried to keep the tears from her face. She was Pallas’ superior after all. Meanwhile, Helios nodded at Pallas, “Thank you for keeping me abreast. Please return to the communication room and wait for any new information.”

Bowing, Pallas excused herself and returned to her post. As soon as the doors closed Rei fell back into a chair, dropping the book, “No….” Her violet eyes bore into Helios.

He could not give her what she wanted, all he could do was come to her and place a hand in her own, “No matter what happens Rei, we will make it through.”

“Do you think that… that Kiyoko will make it through? What if she…” Rei could no longer fight the tears as her mind spun with possibilities and fears. Furiously she tried to wipe them away with no success.

The white haired king frowned as re responded, “We can only hope so.” In his heart he held the same question he knew Rei could not put voice to. That fear which they all had lived with for a long time now.

 

*Akemi*

The Senshi of Imber opened the car door for her lover and partner. She scowled as she extended her hand to Hana. Hana snickered and kissed Akemi’s cheek as she stepped out of the care, “You'll get wrinkles if you wear that look too long my mermaid.” 

Akemi rolled her eyes, “This had better be good! Disturbing our… time like that!”

Hana’s laughter grew in volume as she looked past Akemi. From behind her she heard, “So sorry to interrupt your roll in the hay Imber, but I assure you this IS important.”

A near growl escaped Akemi’s lips as she turned around, attempting to smile. It didn't quite work though, “So, what is so important that our spinster leader called us here?”

A small white cat stepped from behind Hikari and came to sit in front of the other two Senshi. Hana knelt down to pet her and smiled, “Such a pretty cat you are.”

Much to Akemi's shock, the cat looked directly into her lover's eyes and spoke, “Why thank you Sailor Terra.” Akemi yanked Hana’s hand back.

As she did Hana raised one eyebrow and retorted, “You’re welcome. Are you a Shen come to see the spirit of Terra?” A devilish smile played at her lips. Akemi growled at the thing before, knowing Hana was just covering….

On the other hand, Akemi had no qualms about speaking her mind, “What in the hell is that cat doing talking?” She took a single step forward and stop partially in front of Hana.

She watched as Hikari cut the cat a look of exasperation and reached down to pick it up, “She means no harm. Now stop making a scene and come inside.” Hikari turned on her heels and Akemi could hear her scolding the feline under her breath as she made her way inside.

*Hestia*

The sunlight on Estara was warm, but different then most worlds the fiery haired keeper had visited…. Visits made at the order of her father. Visits made with the intent to commit murder. There was so much blood on her hands. Looking at the Snow White gloves she wore made her think of that stubborn Starlight. She mused to herself, “Would she ever hold these dirty hands?”

As she looked up she saw the other one, Taiki, approaching. She wondered if another interrogation was coming and then she saw something in the eyes of Starmaker. When she reached her, Taiki bowed, “I want to…. to apologize.” Agony etched into her features as she went on, “Please accept my apologies for not trusting you as my queen has.” Taiki reached out and gripped Hestia’s hands.

Unable to help herself, Hestia burst into a fit of laughter at the sighted it. Taiki looked at her with deep confusion. Hesitate managed to stifle her laughter and took a deep breath, “It's nothing, I assure you. Thank you for your kind words.”

Still looking at her strangely, Taiki let go of her hands and put her own behind her back, “Would you do me the honor of walking the perimeter with me Hestia?”

Hestia smiled and touched her cheek, “I would like that very much Starmaker.”

A smile spread on Taiki’s face, as did a soft blush, “Please call me Taiki.” As she said that she extended an arm and her smile broadened as Hestia took it.

The two of them simply walked in silence for a time. Eventually Hestia couldn't take the questions written all over Taiki’s face, “Please, whatever it is… Just spit it out already!”

Taiki stopped and looked into Hestia’s dark eyes. Her voice cracked a little as she replied, “What was the hardest… the hardest death sentence you ever had to carry out?”

*Seiya*

This couldn't be real, this just couldn't be real. Her daughter was… lost… and now her wife was fading away… FAST. She sat in their quarters beside the pale and nearly icy form of her beloved, the golden queen of Estara. Looking at her, she could see that Kiyoko's skin was almost translucent. All Seiya could do now was to hold her hand and give her energy. But would that be enough? Was it even making a damn difference? 

She surely couldn't do what she truly longed to do. Seiya knew she was no match for Botan. Yet, she kept imagining choking the very life out of her.

The sound of sliding doors brought her out of her dream of vengeance, still she didn't turn. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder. Seiya looked up, “Hey Odango,” as she spoke she could hear a hollowness in her voice.

Usagi sat down in a chair next to the bed and looked at Kiyoko. Seiya could feel Usagi's guilt oozing out of her, but she could offer no words of comfort. She had none in her at the moment. Finally it was Usagi who spoke, “My sweet magical girl, please come back to this. You're children need you. And you're such a better mother than I ever was. Please.”

Seiya snapped, “This is no time for self-pity!” She couldn't take the crybaby that still loomed deep inside Usagi, not now.

Taking a handkerchief to her eyes, Usagi nodded, “Of course not. I am sorry Seiya.” She chewed her lip a moment and then inquired, “Do you… do you feel anything from her?”

Another deep breath was necessary before she could answer, “Kiyoko is in pain.” She never took her eyes off of her wife.

They sat there for a time and then Usagi reached out to take Kiyoko's hand. Seiya took note of the lavender glow about her and she gripped Usagi's hand, “No! If you do that you won't have the strength to get Mamoru back and Kiyoko would never forgive you… or me.”

She saw the protest forming on Usagi's lips when Ceres’ voice came over the intercom, “Preparing for landing on the dark side of Shinsei’s moon.”


End file.
